


moderato ma con brio

by pandacchi



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/pandacchi
Summary: Brett knows for a fact that Eddy has the score tucked in his room somewhere, he only needs to figure out where it might fit into Eddy’s unique brand of order.He’s been looking for a good fifteen minutes and, nothing. He’s starting to get frustrated now, has searched everywhere but the closet and, seriously Eddy? The closet? With a shake of his head, he starts rummaging through the drawers and that’s where he finds...something else.It’s grey, unassuming and a rather awkward size but it is, unmistakably, a ring box.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	moderato ma con brio

Brett rarely wanders into Eddy’s room, he’s gotta admit. It’s always been very rarely used to begin with and Eddy’s propensity for mess has left the whole place in a sort of alarming state of disarray. It’s a whirlwind of old merch, music books, past video props and knick-knacks in general.  
But he was practicing and suddenly got an urge to play a specific Lalo string quartet that is not on IMSLP; he knows for a fact that Eddy has the score tucked in his room somewhere, he only needs to figure out where it might fit into Eddy’s unique brand of order.  
This would be so much easier if Eddy was home, but he’s not, so Brett has no choice but venture into the chaos.

He’s been looking for a good fifteen minutes and, nothing. He’s starting to get frustrated now, has searched everywhere but the closet and, seriously Eddy? The closet? With a shake of his head, he starts rummaging through the drawers and that’s where he finds...something else.

It’s grey, unassuming and a rather awkward size but it is, unmistakably, a ring box.

Brett ceases all motion. He can’t do anything but blink. But he needs to be sure before his brain goes into overdrive, he needs to be _sure_ this is real.

So he picks up the box and opens it. The sight of two perfectly identical golden rings is what greets him.

It’s like he’s punched directly in his stomach, all air leaves his lungs at once; the next breath he takes is stuttering, almost like he’s forgotten how breathing works. It’s not that far off, because Brett’s brain feels like mush right now, incapable of processing both what he’s seeing and the sudden and encompassing wave of emotion overtaking his body.

His heart is exploding with happiness, emanating shockwaves of excitement with every beat.  
“Oh my god.” The whisper leaves his lips of its own volition.

Eddy wants to propose. Eddy wants to marry him.

And Brett wants nothing more than to say yes right this fucking second. 

But Eddy isn’t here and Eddy has not asked. Yet.  
Knowing him, he probably has an elaborate plan, or a special occasion in mind, or something else that is convoluted and incredibly romantic at the same time, something intrinsically _Eddy_.  
Brett doesn’t necessarily like to overcomplicate things but he knows this is important to his boyfriend, his awfully cheesy and romantic-at-heart boyfriend who still bemoans the very unromantic way they got together almost three years ago now.

(“You just kissed me out of the blue after you destroyed me on Smash Bros!” he pouted once, “I’d just called you a dickhead because you were gloating, it was the most unromantic first kiss I can think of!”  
Brett always smiles at the memory. He had smashed their lips together while still laughing, stealing Eddy’s next insult from his mouth. If he’s honest, it was the most _them_ first kiss he could ever imagine.)

So, he closes the box, puts it back where he found it and closes the drawer.  
So, he’s gonna wait for whatever Eddy has in store for him, cheesy as it may be.  
If he takes one more minute or ten to recompose himself, trying to school his face into anything else but the giddy grin plastered on it, it’s only between him and Eddy’s messy room.

_____________

The days go by and they continue like always, like Brett does not constantly have the image of those rings on their fingers at the back of his mind.  
He finds himself smiling like a maniac sometimes, just thinking about it. He gets spikes of adrenaline whenever Eddy disappears, even briefly, to his room.  
Frankly, it is nothing short of a miracle that Brett hasn’t just blurted it out already.  
But, no. He can be patient.

His birthday comes and goes.  
Brett is keeping his expectations to the absolute minimum, because birthdays for them have usually been a time for pranks, laughter and silliness, rather than big romantic declarations.  
He can’t deny the tiniest bit of disappointment when Ollie joins them at the cafè Eddy has reserved a table at, though. It’s a passing moment, immediately lost between happy smiles and friendly banter, snuffed by Eddy’s hand playing with his the entire time, hidden under the table.  
And when they get back home and Eddy slams him against the door, all of his body pressing into Brett’s in all the right places, whispering hotly in his ear “Do your worst. Please.”, every thought about proposals or rings flies out of his head. _Any_ thought flies out of his head, except Eddy and all the ways Brett’s going to ruin him.

Eddy’s birthday passes, too.  
Brett’s expectations are even lower than zero here, because he’s the one doing most of the planning for the day, which involves...no plan at all.  
He lets Eddy sleep in even later than usual, stays in bed with him, in his loose embrace, for as long as Eddy desires. They have slow and intense morning sex, the kind that leaves them both physically and emotionally drained, Eddy’s favourite kind.  
They’ve taken the day off from any work, with the exception of a tiny video and a selfie to thank the fans, but that comes much later, after breakfast in bed, after shower sex, after some mindless youtube browsing, after cuddling and after a videocall with Auntie and Belle.  
If Brett’s honest, this is probably the day he thinks about the rings the least, apart from a very prominent moment as Eddy’s coming down from his third orgasm of the day and he’s too beautiful, laying on the couch, wrecked and happy, and Brett wants to keep him forever.

There aren’t any big occasions for a while after that. But one day, out of the blue, Eddy says he’s taking him out to dinner. They don’t do traditional date stuff as often as they might like, so Brett is already surprised by the sudden invitation.  
He is doubly surprised when they reach the restaurant Eddy’s chosen and it’s...very nice. Borderline fancy, but still intimate. Huh.  
It all seems a bit clichè and he can’t say he ever imagined Eddy would be so predictable, but the adrenaline is rising regardless and Brett can’t help but think, “This is it.”  
But this is clearly not it.  
Because, throughout the whole dinner, Eddy is relaxed.  
Brett _knows_ him, there’s no way he would be this calm if he was hiding a ring box in his pocket.  
Well, nevermind then.  
The night is still very enjoyable and he basks in Eddy’s easy smiles and the obvious affection in his voice. It’s everything Brett needs.

________

A week goes by and Brett can’t help but wonder, now.  
Is it all in his head? Do the rings not mean what he thinks they mean? How long have they even been there? It’s been almost two months since Brett found them, but they could’ve been hiding in Eddy’s closet for much longer.

Did Eddy change his mind?

It’s a vicious thought, one that grips his heart with unrestrained force and fills his head with insecurities he believed long lost. Are the rings even still there?

So, the next time Brett’s alone in their apartment, he goes back to Eddy’s room, opens the closet and checks. The box is still there. Okay.  
He picks it up with shaking hands and, this time, something rattles inside it. Okay?  
When he opens it, the rings are undisturbed, as gold as he remembers them, fortunately still there. Alright.  
He shakes the box again and a metallic sound that wasn’t there last time is definitely coming from it. Well.  
He gently lifts the white velvet-like cushion the rings are stuck in. There, he finds a simple gold chain, no, _two_. He gathers them up: they’re thin, inconspicuous. He’s confused for a moment but then it dawns on him.  
They’re meant for the rings, a way to still wear them when they’re playing without getting in the way of their fingering or bow hold.

An intense sense of relief washes over him. It’s followed suit by an unbridled and heartfelt laughter rising from deep inside. God, he loves Eddy _so much_.

He’s never had any doubts that Eddy's _it_ , for him. This moment only resettles the knowledge that is already in his bones.  
Rings are just a formality and it doesn’t matter how long it takes for them to wear them. He can give Eddy all the time he needs, because they have all the time in the world.

______

Okay, so Brett might have lied. Sue him, he was overwhelmed.

The thing is, he can’t take this anymore.

It’s a Sunday like any other, the video that’s going up today is a simple and stress-free Ling Ling 40 Hours and they have time to lounge and be lazy. Naturally, they’re spending this rare opportunity relentlessly playing Smash Bros.

Eddy is on a winning streak and he’s gloating a little bit, doing that annoyingly adorable mocking laugh that Brett pretends to hate.  
“Now you’re just rubbing it in! See, that just makes me want to destroy you and make you choke on your words!”  
Eddy just chuckles, genuinely this time. “Oooh, that was weirdly sexual! Are you horny? Is that why you’re losing so tragically?”  
Brett takes personal offence to that and just has to retaliate by turning swiftly and tickling Eddy.  
The shriek is deafening but it’s immediately followed by wild booming laughter. “Naaaah! You dickhead, that’s cheating!”  
“What is that?” Brett can barely feign playing dumb through the laugh. “More, you say?” and leans in to tickle him again.  
Eddy falls back into the couch in a desperate attempt to evade, flailing his legs for good measure, all the while still alternating high-pitched playful screams with warm laughter. It’s the most contagious thing and Brett’s tickling efforts are immediately vanquished by his own uncontrollable giggling.

When he manages to take a breath, he looks up and finds Eddy already looking back, the softest expression on his face. His happiness is almost palpable and Brett reaches out to touch his cheek, just to feel how real he is.  
Eddy looks at him with all the love Brett himself is feeling.  
He seems in awe for a second, as if he’s about to say something that is surprising to him, like a declaration or a question.  
But then he blinks and it’s gone.

No. Nope. Nah.

Brett’s had enough of waiting.

“I can’t take this anymore.”

He springs up, fleetingly noticing Eddy’s very confused frown, and bolts in the direction of Eddy’s room.  
When he comes back to the living room Eddy is sitting upright again and he can see the exact moment he registers what Brett is holding in his hand, as he sits down beside him.  
His face goes slack with recognition and his eyes get large with dread. “Wha- How-” He can’t even string a proper incredulous response together, Brett can almost physically see his brain short-circuiting.

“Eddy Chen!”

His eyes snap up to meet Brett’s and he looks dumbfounded, but he’s listening.  
Brett takes a moment more, takes a deep breath, just to make sure there’s no doubt how important what he’s going to say next is.

“Yes.” 

He says it slowly, at length, holding Eddy’s gaze, with all the certainty he’s held since the first time he found the box. Hell, since the moment he realized he was in love with this idiot.

Eddy’s eyes can’t seem to leave his face, unblinking. He’s definitely tearing up.  
“I was meant to-” his voice is hoarse with emotion. “I didn’t even ask properly!”

Brett is smiling, a sigh of happiness leaving his lips. “So, ask.”

Eddy nods, determination etched in the clenching of his jaw. He takes the box from Brett’s hands, carefully, he opens it and he extracts the upper ring, reverently.  
He holds it in the space between them, like the dot of a question mark.

“Marry me.”

He lets it out in one single awed sigh and it does not sound like a question at all. Brett can’t tell if it’s because he’s relieved to finally say it or because he knows the answer already.

“Again, yes.” Brett reiterates, paying no mind to the ring for now, in favour of cupping Eddy’s face in his hands. “Please.”

Eddy surges forward, crashing their lips together. It’s messy and chaste, because they’re both smiling too much and huffing chuckles of elation in each other’s mouths.

______

Some time after, when they finally manage to put the rings on each other’s fingers, Brett is resting his head on Eddy’s collarbone; Eddy’s right hand is combing through his hair while the left is playing with Brett’s fingers, occasionally touching the ring admiringly. Brett can’t blame him, he’s doing the exact same thing with Eddy’s ring, spinning it with his thumb.

“How long have you known?” Eddy breaks the comfortable silence with the quiet question.

“About the rings? Two months.” Eddy makes a non-committal sound that Brett feels rather than hears. He asked now, so Brett feels safe in returning the favour. “How long have you had them?”

Eddy swallows, twice, and then nonchalantly says “Some time”, which is Eddy-speak for _an embarrassingly long time_.

He sort of figured that was the case. But there’s one more thing Brett is dying to know and this deserves more attention, so he lifts his head and looks up at Eddy before asking.  
“What were you waiting for?” There’s no hint of accusation in his tone, just plain curiosity.

“I...don’t know, really. I could never find the right time.”  
He’s absolutely sincere, but Brett can also tell there’s something more to it. There’s a tension in his neck and his eyes are downcasted, and that’s the kind of expression he usually makes when he’s being...insecure.  
Brett has the startling realization that Eddy wasn’t sure he would say yes.  
Unfathomable. He needs to be disabused of this notion, immediately.

“Hey. Look at me.”  
When Eddy looks up, his lips are in a thin line.

“I would have said yes _whenever_ you asked. Yesterday, last week, two months ago. In a fancy restaurant or in a cafè or in bed or in the filming room. Let’s be honest, I would’ve said yes _three years ago_.”

He pauses, to drive the point very clearly. Eddy’s lips are turning up in a beautifully slow smile.

“I will keep saying yes, everyday. There’s nothing more that I want than to always say yes to you, Eddy.”

Eddy is clearly overwhelmed again, this time Brett thinks he might actually cry, but he just shakes his head slowly, like he can’t believe how this is all real. 

He kisses Brett with unwavering certainty.  
This kiss is much longer, passionate and full of promises.

But Eddy still breaks it with an unexpected bout of laughter.

“Oh my God!” He howls in between laughs. “I can’t believe we got engaged while playing Smash Bros! And I called you a dickhead! Again!”

Brett explodes in ecstatic giggles too.  
It’s just perfect, couldn’t have imagined it better. So very _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, without a doubt, the cheesiest thing I have ever written; but once I started I just couldn't stop, and now I have cavities.  
> Well, what's done is done. Thank you for reading through this brainrot.  
> As always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/juliabennie), crying about Them.


End file.
